1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for turning on/off wireless communications of a notebook computer by a latch member, more particularly to a structure for turning on/off wireless communications of a notebook computer by a latch member so that the switch for turning the wireless communications online or offline is hidden in the notebook computer to prevent the switch from ruining the artistic look of the notebook computer and avoid the switch from being hit or damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, both electronic and communications industries are booming, and thus networking are used in different places such as families, schools and companies and greatly changes the mode of our communications and breaks through the limitation of time and space, which also gives us tremendous convenience. Since portable electronic products (such as notebook computers) have become more popular day after day, users would like to use networks anywhere in addition to the demand for a high speed of the network. For sure, users do not like to find or connect a network cable for networking, and thus a wireless local network has come in place.
The wireless local area network (WLAN) connects an electronic product to an access point for a wireless network through a wireless network module (such as a wireless card, CF card, a PCI Express card or a PCMCIA card) and uses radio waves for the data transmission and the Internet connected to the access point for the connection with the Internet to access various network resources.
At present, a wideband networking is very popular worldwide, and many international airports, hotels and cafés provide similar services, and users only need to insert a wireless network card into their notebook computer and enter the account number and password provided by the network provider to use various network resources. The advantages of using the functions of the wireless local area network include:
1. The application is not limited to a fixed position where the network circuit is located.
2. It is not necessary to comply with the specifications of the network circuit and slot, which can save the time, labor cost and material cost for laying the cable circuit.
3. According to the IEEE802.11b protocol specified by the Institute of Electric and Electronic Engineers, the access point can provide a transmission speed up to 11 Mbps which is about 200 times as that of the general modems for a dial-up connection with the network (56 Kbps) and can meet user's requirements for the data transmission of a large volume of files.
4. The wireless local area network can add new users easily without being limited by the number of connectable points of a network.
However, the application of a wideband wireless network is limited by its location such as an airplane or a hospital, etc. Please refer to FIG. 1. To facilitate users to turn off the connection of a wireless wideband network of a notebook computer 1, some manufacturers build a switch for turning on/off a wireless network module on the surface of the notebook computer 1, so that users can turn the wireless wideband network offline anytime through the switch 11. However, since the switch 11 is designed on the surface of the notebook computer 1, it will affect the artistic look and be hit or damaged easily. When a user turns off the notebook computer 1, the wireless wideband network connection will be turned offline as well. Therefore, users may forget to turn the switch to an off position very easily before rebooting the computer. The wireless network module will be turned on as well to automatically search for the wireless transmission sources and unintentionally connecting the notebook computer 1 to a wireless wideband network, which will cause unnecessary problems or inconvenience.